Lost Love
by 808parawhore
Summary: I put the past behind me for a reason. I finally had it good, a new life, new friends, but I did miss my sisters.. Now he comes out of no where and I can't think straight anymore. Why did you have to come here Edd? It's a school for troubled kids, not perfect ones.. An Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfic based off of StarUchiha's amazing story Immortal! First story so be gentle!


**Hi this is my first fanfic and I'm so excited! I decided to write a story using inspiration from StarUchiha's Immoral so I don't own any of the characters (especially hers) but I wanted to try my hand at writing one of these (: More to defiantly come soon! Please rate or thumbs up or favorite of whatever you do on here to show your support! It's a short boring chapter but it'll get better, I promise! I would really appreciate reviews!**

Marie woke up to the sound of her phone alarm going off.

_Six o'clock like always, why do I take so long to get ready?_

While wanting to sleep in almost got the best of her, a sudden knock woke her up enough to get out of bed to see who it was. The room was dark and cluttered with clothes, magazines, and CDs: just the way she liked it. Even while half awake in the dark she was able to step over her junk until she got the door. Barely turning the knob enough to open, the door was suddenly pushed back and the bright lights from the hall blinded her long enough to get tackled to the bed. She felt the side of her face get wet and cold.

"Studs get off me!"

She said while laughing and pulling her dog away from her face. Studs was about the size of her forearm, she picked him up as a stray when he was only a puppy. It's been about only a year now since then yet studs had grown quickly after receiving proper nutrition and care.

"You know you're always gonna be my favorite. Well, my favorite dog at least…"

Marie's thoughts drifted to the boy who was on her mind more then anything else.

_All I ever did was scare him, but hey, gotta start somewhere right?_

She put studs down and walked downstairs. Her hair was a big blue mess and with it she wore an oversized shirt, boxer shorts, and purple bunny slippers. She didn't mind though, she was at home and no one made fun of her there, she could just be herself without getting judged.

"Hey Marie, nice hair" her younger brother joked.

Well almost everyone.

Not wanting him to have the last laugh she said,

"Almost as nice as your glasses tan Davey" adding a smirk at the end.

"Alright alright, you win. You know the only time I can take my glasses off without looking like an idiot and bumping into everything is at home."

"Well, the same goes for me and my nice hair" she laughed while going to poor herself a bowl or cereal.

"Hey where's dad at?" she asked while shoving a spoonful of Sugar-O's into her mouth.

"He left already" he said while going to put his bowl in the sink.

"It's only like 6:30, why on earth would he wake up earlier then that to get ready?" she asked.

"I dunno, something about a something with a something." he mumbled.

Marie only gave him a confused stare back until Davey said,

"Okay I don't really remember, he woke me up super early and told me but I was half asleep and I didn't really catch anything he said."

"Typical" Marie responded while she poured the rest of her bowl down into her stomach.

"This morning outta be a challenge, I've never had to wake up the same time as you. Normally you're up first because you take so long to get ready so I can sleep in but I'm already up so I might as well brush my teeth at least." Davey said already walking up to the bathroom.

"Whatever, I'll meet you there, just gotta grab something from my room." she said heading off away from the bathroom.

Locking the door behind her she sat down on her bed and pulled out a drawer from her nightstand, she pulled out a box and placed the lid to the side. She pulled out a beanie and pressed it into her face to inhale the sent of whom she had stole it from, years ago. She placed it on her head and imagined it had just been on his. It gave her a warm tingling feeling and she felt sick with puppy love. She left it on her bed and went to get ready. After washing up and putting on her make up she slung on her backpack. She had on her black tank top, military green pants, a black choker to match her shoes, and her signature pink belt.

_Man, I miss those girls._

With the final touch, she grabbed the black beanie with a white stripe down the side from the bed and put the box back where it belonged. Grabbing her keys on the way out, she locked the door and met up with her brother in the car.

_Thank god it's fucking Friday._

She started up the car and pulled out of the driveway towards her least favorite school of all time, Windsville's School for Troubled Youth.

_At least Vamp and Carrie will be there to drag me through the day._


End file.
